villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen Nehelenia
Queen Nehelenia is the queen of the kingdom of the Dead Moon, and the true main antagonist of Sailor Moon Super S. History Manga Originating from the dark center of the moon, believing herself to be the rightful ruler of the Moon Kingdom; Nehelenia lived during the reign of Queen Serenity and made her presence known during the celebration of Princess Serenity's birth. When sealed by Queen Serenity during the resulting confrontation, Nehelenia placed a curse: that Princess Serenity would die before ever ascending the throne of the Moon Kingdom. This came to pass through the actions of Queen Metalia while Nehelenia lived on within her prison. While imprisoned, she came across Chibiusa's four future guardians, the Sailor Quartet, and turned them into the Amazoness Quartet, to aid her in her goals. Calling herself Queen Nehelenia, she orchestrated the attack on the realm of Elysion, placing a curse to consume the land, but it was held off by the high priest Helios, until a solar eclipse occured, freeing Nehelenia and the Dead Moon Circus, and allowing her curse to increase in power and allowing her to capture Helios, whom she trapped in a cage in the form of a Pegasus. The curse got stronger, it began infecting Helios, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Moon. While Nehelenia remained in her mirror, she sent an avatar of herself in the form of Zirconia, to command the Amazoness Quartet to seek out the Legendary Silver Crystal. During battles with the Amazoness Quartet and their minions, Usagi's friends obtained their Sailor Crystals with the help of Artemis, Phobos and Deimos, and the Sailor Power Guardians. At the same time, Hotaru Tomoe grew in age, reawakening as Sailor Saturn and regaining her memories of her past (pre-mistress 9) giving the other Outer sailor Senshi their respective Sailor Crystals. Once the Sailor Senshi had managed to defeat all of the Dead Moon's minions, they finally discovered that the Golden Crystal was hidden inside Mamoru's body, much as the Silver Crystal was within Usagi's. While Sailor Moon fought Nehelenia in her mirror, the Sailor Scouts damaged the mirror from outside, injuring her and releasing Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Saturn, forcing the Dead Moon Circus to retreat to Elysion. The Sailor Guardians then went to confront Nehelenia in Elysion, where she attempted to take the Silver Crystal one last time. The power of the Silver Crystal, combined with that of the newly awakened Golden Crystal, bound together by the love of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask for one another, prevented this yet again. When defeated by Eternal Sailor Moon using the joined powers of all the Sailor Team, Nehelenia shriveled into a wizened old woman, and dissolved into darkness as she was being trapped in her mirror. With their crystals, Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion sent Nehelenia back into the darkness of the moon as the solar eclipse finally ended. In the manga it was revealed that she, like Metalia, Wiseman, and Pharaoh 90, was another incarnation of Chaos. 90s anime Placed in a more sympathic light, Nehelenia was raised on the notion that beauty is everything and lost her sanity upon seeing the hideous hag she would eventually become. It made Nehelenia obsessed with staying young and beautify forever, taking the Dream Mirrors of her subjects who were transformed as her Remless and established the Dead Moon Circus. Nehelenia desired the Moon Kingdom, seeking Helios and the Golden Crystal and only acquired the former's body before she was sealed in her mirror by Queen Serenity. A mirror was eventually found by the Amazoness Quartet (Ves Ves, Cele Cele, Jun Jun, and Para Para), through which Nehelenia spoke to them, and she gave them power in the form of magic orbs called Amazon Stones, giving them eternal childhood and making them her servants. With Nehelenia inside her mirror, she created an construct in the form of her aged self Zirconia to oversee the Dead Moon Circus when it attacked Elysion, Helios' dream world, damaging it. Helios was imprisoned inside Nehelenia's mirror, but before she could take the crystal, Chibiusa's dream light turned his soul into Pegasus, and he left Elysion to hide in Rini's dreams. At a solar eclipse, the Dead Moon Circus arrived on Earth and searched for Pegasus. Eventually, Nehelenia discovered that Chibiusa was the one whose dreams Pegasus was hiding in, so Zirconia imprisoned her in Nehelenia's mirror where Nehelenia forced Pegasus to become Helios again, and she took the golden crystal from him and walked outside of her mirror, destroying Zirconia in the process. She fought the Sailor Scouts, and was unbeatable with the golden crystal, but the Amazon Quartet switched it around for a pineapple and gave it to Sailor Moon. Its power was restored by everyone on Earth, and Sailor Moon used it to defeat Queen Nehelenia. Unfortunately, Nehelenia survived and kidnapped Sailor Chibi Moon (Chibiusa), taking her to the top of the circus tent (which lifted up towards the Dead Moon), with Sailor Moon following her, but the battle destroyed her beauty, leaving her as an ugly old hag. With her plans for total domination and absolute beauty foiled, she decided to take her revenge on Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, then seal herself back inside the mirror in the Death Moon's shadow to restore her youth. She threw Sailor Chibi Moon over the edge, and Sailor Moon jumped after her (they were saved when Pegasus turned them into their princess forms with wings). Nehelenia, believing she had defeated Sailor Moon, reentered her mirror, restoring her youth and beauty once more, and left Earth in it, never to be seen again. Later, she was awaken by Sailor Galaxia and manipulated to attack Sailor Moon and her friends. She managed to corrupt Endimion with a piece of her broken Nightmare Mirror. Nehelenia captured all Sailor Senshi, leading Sailor Moon to save them, but at the end she was defeated when Sailor Moon assumed her ultimate form, Eternal Sailor Moon. The Sailor Senshi helped her to realize her true dream, to have a friend she could talk to. Sailor Moon granted her wish, and sent her back to the past. Nehellenia woke up, restored to a child, in her palace, where the people of the Dead Moon were still in their natural human-like forms as well as their planet itself was in its glorious original state, and where Queen Nehelenia herself could this time start over and find love and friends. Powers and Abilities Queen Nehelenia can shoot energy waves of darkness, and also spiderlike threads. She is also impervious to most attacks. In the manga, she was skilled in crafting curses, as well as being a strong force of darkness. She cursed Elysion, which was only protected by Helios until the eclipse occurred, which would infect Elysion, Helios, Tuxedo Mask, the Earth, and eventually Sailor Moon. She was capable of placing a prophecy of death on the infant Princess Serenity in the Silver Millennium, which was fulfilled by the Dark Kingdom. She was also able to corrupt the four Asteroid Senshi while they were in slumber, turning them into her Amazoness Quartet. She was able to create an illusion around Earth that the solar eclipse had ended shortly after her arrival, when in fact the eclipse remained, casting darkness on the Earth, until she was finally defeated. Gallery Royal_Queen_Nehelenia.jpg Beautiful_Queen_Nehelenia.jpg Cute_Queen_Nehelenia.jpg|Queen Nehelenia after Sailor Moon sent her back to start life over again and helped her find her true dream. Young_Queen_Nehelenia.jpg Queen_Nehelenia_&_the_Dead_Moon_Circus.jpg Mad_Queen_Nehelenia.jpg|Queen Nehelenia devouring all the dream mirrors from her retainers and subjects, thus keeping her immortal. Evil_Queen_Nehelenia.jpg Good_Queen_Nehelenia.jpg Old_Queen_Nehelenia_&_Zirconia.jpg|Nehelenia attacking Sailor Moon for depriving her beauty by lunging a Zirconia figure at her. Nehellenia_Defeat.jpg|Nehelenia defeated Nehellenia_Crone.jpg|Nehellenia cursed to a crone Trivia *Her Japanese voice actress Yoshiko Sakakibara voiced Sirene and Dyspear, her Cloverway English dub voice actress was Canadian rock singer, Lisa Dalbello, her Viz English dub voice actress was Laura Post, who also voiced Telulu. *Queen Nehelenia was named after the ancient goddess . *She is also the only final antagonist to not die, unlike the Queen Metalia, Wiseman, and Pharaoh 90. *Queen Nehelenia shares some similarities to other characters in fairy tales (depending on the version of the character): **In the manga, her introduction in the Silver Millennium resembles the evil fairy witch Maleficent's introduction in Disney's Sleeping Beauty. They were both uninvited guests who crashed a celebration of the birth of a royal heir and before they vanished (Maleficent departed and Nehelenia was sealed in a mirror) they bestowed a death curse on the infant. **In the anime, Nelehenia is portrayed with similarities to various versions of the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves in both her vanity and possession of a magic mirror. **In the anime, there are even parallels of Nehelenia to the Snow Queen, the title character from the fairy tale, by Hans Christian Anderson. Both of them kidnap someone close to the protagonist due to a shard of a cursed mirror embedded in the victim's eye. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Amoral Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Dark Forms Category:Tragic Category:Game Changer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Redeemed Category:Charismatic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Elementals Category:Elitist Category:Egotist Category:Insecure Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Lawful Evil